1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a humidity environmental testing apparatus for determining the corrosion-resistance, durability and the like of a self-propelled vehicle, such as an automobile or the like; in this apparatus are produced various environmental conditions, for example, humid-atmospheric conditions having relative humidities of more than 95%, such as a misty atmosphere, a rainy atmosphere and the like, and various wind-velocity conditions and the like to which self-propelled vehicles are subjected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional environmental testing apparatus for testing the corrosion-resistance and the durability of the automobile under humid atmospheric conditions, the moisture contained in air confined in the testing apparatus is condensed into water droplets which drop on the automobile, which comprises the article to be tested, thus making it difficult to keep the automobile under accurate humidity conditions. This is a defect in conventional environmental testing apparatus for self-propelled vehicles such as automobiles and the like.